¡Candy dónde estas!
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic de como Candy siempre desaparece preocupando a la familia que la protegió al quedar huérfana... una divertida historia donde una jovencita emprende huidas constantes para aprender a valerse por si misma... y en ese intento por ser mejor hace que todo su alrededor valores sus cualidades y su independencia.


**¡Candy donde estas!**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Capitulo 1**

**Cuando Candy llegó**

Historia alterna, William Albert Andrew adopto a Candy la hija de su socio en América, todos pensaban que era una niña de 5 años, la Tía Elroy buscaba como ayudar a su joven sobrino, una niña le quitaría tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo. Pero conversaba con George Johnson para que enviara a la pequeña a un colegio. La sorpresa fue ver que no se trataba de una niña.

- Sra. Elroy, la niña esta por bajar del auto.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, llama a mi sobrino William, dile que se adelantó el vuelo y ya está aquí.

- Por supuesto.

Al saber que era una pequeña, William Albert compró un enorme oso de peluche, lo tomo bajo el brazo y salió corriendo, pensaba que su socio en el cielo sabría que el cuidaría de su hija, lo dejó como tutor y albacea de la pequeña. William Albert tenía 24 años, le debía mucho a Robert Cameron, ya que este había cuidado de él cuando su Padre murió y la fortuna fue acrecentada en gran manera gracias a Robert, ahora le devolvería el favor, cuidando de su pequeña hija, a la que no conocía. Y lo nombró su tutor.

Llegaba a la entrada de la mansión, Candy al ver el oso de peluche sonrió efusivamente, está bajo del auto y las caras de la Tía Elroy, George y William Albert quedaron en una pequeña cámara fotográfica que ella portaba.

- ¡Hola! Dijo Candy al ver a todo en total silencio. William la vio sorprendido, no era una pequeña de cinco años. La Tía Elroy se cubrió la boca, al parecer deteniendo sus quijadas para que no saliera su dentadura postiza. George no podía abrir más los ojos, sin la posibilidad de que estos se le salieran. - Disculpe, ¿esta es la casa de William Albert Andrew? Este apretó los labios y respondió.

- ¿Candy Elizabeth Cameron?

- Si. ¿Dónde está el Sr. Andrew?

- Soy yo. Este es un regalo para ti.

- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Ternurita! Gracias. La sonrisa de Candy hizo que William sonriera divertido por haber creído que era una pequeña. Ahora la habitación sería lo más tonto para la jovencita, que vestía de falda a cuadros y tablones imitando un traje escocés y una blusa a juego demostrando que era una señorita con todos su atributos. Cuando está noto que la observaban a detalle agregó - Mis amigas me dijeron que aquí en Escocia se usa mucho a falda a cuadros, espero sea lo correcto.

La cara de Elroy de estar sorprendida pasó a espanto al escuchar la explicación de la joven, como se atrevía a pensar que todos en Escocia usaban kilt y en todo caso esa sería una burda imitación de un traje escocés.

William hizo una sonrisa divertido ante todo lo que se daba cuenta. Candy por fin respiro tranquila, mínimo le llevaron un hermoso oso y ella solo traía una maleta de documentos para el Sr. Andrew

- Esto es para usted Sr. Andrew. Entregándole el maletín para poder tomar bien su enorme oso, pues su tamaño era tal que tenía que tomarlo con ambos brazos.

- Gracias Candy, pasa por favor a tu nuevo hogar.

Albert extendió la mano mostrándole la puerta para entrar a su casa y ella tranquila con una mano tomo la de él y se encamino dejándolo sorprendido comenzando a detallarle todo lo que había pasado en el viaje hasta Escocia, desde el vuelo, los autos, la gente, los idiomas y sonreía muy tranquila, sin soltar la mano de William quien al ver como apenas podía con el oso, lo tomo para ayudarla mientras las personas de la casa bajaban el equipaje.

William se paso dos horas escuchándola, embebido en sus movimientos y explicaciones, desde la salida de sus estudios y el cambio que tenía que hacer, que ella deseaba hacer todo, que fue ella quien envió la carta para llegar con él, puesto que ya había despedido a casi todo el personal dejando solo dos personas en la que fue su casa.

- Candy ¿Por qué en esa carta decía que eras una niña pequeña?

- ¿Niña pequeña? ¿De qué carta habla Sr. Andrew?

- Deja de decirme Sr. Andrew. Llámame William o Albert cómo desees.

- Mi carta es una hoja color rosa y le explique que no era necesario vivir aquí, que se valerme por mi misma, pero usted insistió y me enviaba con una persona para que me cuidará por los cambios de aeropuerto.

- No recibí una carta color rosa. Recibí una carta en papel blanco, donde me solicitaban que te cuidará y que no te alejará de mí.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puede mostrarme la carta?

- Por supuesto, la he leído varias veces, permíteme. Salió a su estudio y Candy lo esperaba con las miradas de Elroy y George, serios sin decir media palabra. Regresaba Albert y le daba el sobre, apenas vio la letra, ella se quedo seria tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla, ahí se dio cuenta de que era de su padre y leía su última voluntad para William Andrew, que cuidaría y vigilaría a su pequeña de 5 años, que no permitiera dejarla fuera de su alcance, porque ella podría trepar un árbol si se le dejaba sola, contaba detalles que Candy hacía cuando era pequeña y que no comía los duraznos porque el hueso era arrugado y feo como el vecino de su casa. Para cuando termino de leerla, Candy tenía los ojos conteniendo el llanto. La carta no portaba fecha, estuvo guardada durante diez años, los mismos que su padre tomo a prevenir si el faltaba antes a su hija puesto que su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía esa edad.

El dolor de la muerte de su esposa, tomo por ser muy precavido para que su hija no fuera a quedar en una familia adoptiva al no contar con familiares directos. Albert al ver que una lagrima abandono los ojos de la joven, se levantó de su asiento, doblo sus piernas hasta bajar a su altura y sacó un pañuelo limpiando con toda la delicadeza que podía.

- Tranquila Candy, no tienes porque llorar, aquí te quedarás con nosotros.

- Esta carta la escribió mi padre hace 10 años, cuando murió mamá… yo…

- Lo comprendo, tu carta no me fue enviada, y me alegro mucho… sobre todo ahora que sé que fue tu padre quien la hizo llegar directamente a mí. Eso demuestra la confianza que tenía hacia mi.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Veinticuatro. Y por lo que me dices, tienes quince años.

- Si. Con una sonrisa tierna, mirándose a los ojos ambos agradecían estar aclarando todo.

Las cosas cambiaron, es que Candy emocionada ante la habitación infantil, no puso ningún pero, así como estaba la sentía perfecta, le recordaba a su hogar desde que murió su madre ella se hizo muy responsable y cuando su padre enfermó ella todo el tiempo quiso estar cerca, así fue que lo cuidaba y se hacía cargo de todo, se hizo mujercita y de todo el personal de la casa aprendía, cuando ya estaba por elegir estudios su padre deseaba que estudiara administración y ella todo le concedía, sin embargo cada vez notaba más mal a su padre así estudio enfermera por las tardes, para saber cómo brindarle apoyo a su padre, sin embargo para no hacerlo molestar seguía estudiando administración, ya que desconfiaba de que otros llevaran la empresa en sus manos.

El Padre de Candy confiaba mucho en William Andrew, Padre de Albert, al faltar este, su hijo fue su aprendiz y viajaba constantemente para ver su desenvolvimiento, mismo que estaba en buenas manos al saber de Johnson, ambos concordaban en que Albert sería un gran administrador, tenía las habilidades de su padre, la pericia de Johnson y la astucia de Cameron.

Cuando este falleció, Candy se culpo por un tiempo, por no terminar sus estudios de enfermería y cuidarlo personalmente, se hizo muy aprensiva y protectora de él, sin embargo al faltar, esa forma de ser fue para quienes la rodeaban.

- Albert ya desayunaste

- No.

- No te irás sin desayunar, afuera no te darán buenos alimentos como en casa. La Tía Elroy levantaba las cejas al darse cuenta de lo buena y responsable que era la joven Cameron. Y lo bien que su sobrino le obedecía.

George por su parte, cada día le agradaba más la joven, traía a todo el personal de la mansión contentos, trabajaban con esmero y dedicación, hasta parecía que se divertían con Candy ahí.

Lo que no sabían pronto se dieron cuenta Albert y George, que al salir ellos de casa, Candy seguía aprendiendo de todos antes de irse a estudiar, pasaba por la cocina y les dijo que deseaba hacer un poste delicioso para la hora de comer, todos se empeñaron en enseñarle a hacerlo, las cámaras de seguridad estaban atentas al ver tanta dedicación, pero un pequeño error y saltó el tazón de harina cuando Tía Elroy entró a la cocina, haciendo que el tazón se desparramará por todas partes, Candy estaba tan blanca que parecía fantasma y Elroy ni que se diga, ahora si se parecía a su sobrino.

- ¿Ya viste John?

- Que sucede Ron

- Mira a la señorita Elroy. Toda la casa se reía entre dientes, Candy se quitaba el tazón de la cabeza, trompeteando los labios arrojando harina. Por la noche George se enteraba del suceso y Albert recibía las fotografías de la diversión que toda la mansión tenía con Candy ahí.

Candy regresaba de sus estudios con cara de cansancio, ni un postre pudo hacer porque la tía Elroy le prohibió volver a la cocina. Con la tristeza por el regaño, temiendo ver a Elroy, Candy se fue a su recamara sin cenar, perdió el apetito.

Albert preocupado preguntaba que le pasaba y Elroy no le decía la verdad, solo comentaba que eran cosas de damas y por esa razón la joven decidió no cenar. Candy por el balcón se salía a caminar, Albert llegó a tocar a la habitación y no la encontró, preocupado al saber lo del tazón, entró con cuidado y no estaba ahí. Fue tal su impresión que sin decirle nada a Elroy puso a toda la guardia a buscar a Candy.

Mientras Candy caminaba cercana a la casa, por un lago triste recordando como en América ella si podía hacer muchas cosas, extrañaba a sus amigos y hasta el viejo arrugas de su vecino, recordaba a Paty y a Tom, a Jim y Sean, a Peter y la nostalgia la invadió, se sentó en una piedra cercana al lago, haciendo que las plantas la cubrieran por completo.

En la mansión todo un escuadrón se desplegaba, Candy había huido de casa y las investigaciones arrojaban que la Tía Elroy había sido muy dura con ella.

- George, ahora sé lo que Cameron quería, que no me despegará de ella, es muy lista y astuta como su padre, lo mejor es que pongas la guardia en el aeropuerto… ¡Candy se fue!

Pasaban las horas y Candy regresaba por el balcón, se fue a bañar, se colocó el camisón y una mucama, escuchó la regadera, de inmediato vio quien era, avisó a señor Andrew, que la señorita estaba descansando en su habitación.

Albert no lo creía, fue para asegurarse y la vio en la cama dormida, descansando cual bella dama, sus ojos mostraban haber llorado y con un dolor en el pecho apretó la boca para no decir más, ella estaba en casa, nunca se fue, solo estaba triste y el haría todo por verla sonreír otra vez.

Por la mañana, Albert vio a Candy bajar y este la tomó de la mano, ven vamos a la cocina, Candy se sorprendió en cuanto la Tía la viera se molestaría, pero Albert tomó un mandil y junto a Candy hicieron el desayuno solos, la cocinera los veía muy feliz, el Chef cerraba con pasador la puerta, para que la señorita Elroy no se diera cuenta.

Ambos estaban sonriendo, terminaron desayunando en la cocina y Albert le pidió que se fuera con él, la llevaría a sus estudios todas las mañanas.

- Gracias Albert. Ella salió de la cocina sonriendo y subió a su habitación se arregló, recogió su bolso, se preparo y se fue para alcanzarlo. Definitivamente era muy agradable Albert.

**Gracias por leer… estaremos subiendo y actualizando en cuanto el trabajo nos dé un break**

**Un abrazo virtual**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
